


Casefile Three; Nothingness

by Jigoku_kun



Series: Love(is)sick [4]
Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Swearing, Unrequited Love, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_kun/pseuds/Jigoku_kun
Summary: The journey and the end. Shirazumi Lio's thoughts on the happenings and the final showdown.
Relationships: Kokutou Mikiya & Ryougi Shiki, Kokutou Mikiya & Shirazumi Lio, Ryougi Shiki & Shirazumi Lio, Shirazumi Lio/Kokutou Mikiya (one-sided), Shirazumi Lio/Ryougi Shiki (one-sided)
Series: Love(is)sick [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783147
Kudos: 3





	Casefile Three; Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Final part of the series. Still not enough content on my favorite cannibal.

Casefile Three; Nothingness

In Lio’s humble opinion, Araya-san was a goddamn hypocrite. Calling Lio’s pursuit of Ryougi-san too “ _aggressive_ ” and labelling him a failure. Praising Ryougi-san to high heaven, clearly putting a lot of value on her, despite being a 300 year old immortal himself.

At least he kind of owned up to his fuck ups? He didn’t kill Lio for playing an active part of Ryougi-san ending up snapping in a wrong way and throwing herself in front of car and into a coma. That counts for something. Especially since Ryougi-san lost half of what made her so special, though she gained something truly great in return.

**_Oh, how beautiful those eyes are._ **

* * *

It was mildly annoying how he got handed some magical weed in the same manner parents would hand their child some toy and tell them to “ _go play by themselves in their room_ ” while visitors were over, so that they wouldn’t interrupt the adults talking. But hey, he made a successful career out of it.

Of course, it mildly miffed him that whereas he was a “ _chance opportunity_ ” so to say, Araya-san specifically sought out the next two pieces.

That floating bint actually dared to harm Kokutou-kun, how dare she?! It was understandable that she wanted to make him hers, but still. Good choice of her to jump, she might have had an “ ** _accident_** ” otherwise.

The bone bender was more acceptable; he even felt some form of pity for her. He could sympathize with feeling apathy your whole life and only feeling alive when harming others. She didn’t hurt Kokutou-kun when running into him, so that was a bonus in her favour. Though she did cut off one of Ryougi-san’s arms. Still, the way Ryougi-san continued fighting magnificently ( _she actually sacrificed that arm to get the upper hand, how fascinating_) was truly a sight to behold. He wished the girl the best in her continued life.

* * *

Then came the apartment building and with it Araya-san’s downfall caused by his own arrogance that he supposedly didn’t possess. The whole trick to it was so terribly boring and needlessly complicated, but Lio watched the drama unfold anyway. When that boy escaped and came into contact with Ryougi-san, his interest grew. Her fight with the puppets was a nice touch, but Araya-san **_ruined_** it ( _still, seeing him get stabbed was enjoyable_ ). It took Lio all of his self control to not interfere when he trapped Ryougi-san in his creation.

And then everything went to shit. Which was a good description of the following events; Redhead got killed by Araya-san, Creep kept her head and had the gall to traumatize Kokutou-kun when he arrived, Kokutou-kun stabbed the creep ( _Lio nearly applauded_ ), but it didn’t work and Creep hurt Kokutou-kun ( _oh, he was going to wish Lio had gotten to him, not the Redhead that was apparently now a sentient doll or whatever_ ). The thing in Redhead’s briefcase got thumbs up from Lio. Things didn’t go very well for the boy, but he was just some puppet anyway. He did appreciate the fact that thanks to him he got to see Ryougi-san fighting with a sword, though.

Seeing Araya-san disintegrate into nothing as a direct result of looking down on Ryougi-san and then getting his ass handed to him by her because he didn’t expect her to escape from the prison he crafted specifically for her? **_Iconic. Perfect. Beautiful._**

Asshole deserved it.

* * *

So now the person holding him back from interacting with Ryougi-san was gone. Meaning that Lio was free to continue their previous game to lure her in and make her embrace the urge. Only it just wouldn’t work. He kept killing people the same way as he did in the past, but she wouldn’t even spare his work a tired glance. Meanwhile the police were likely pulling out their hair.

Oh, she did look for him. But much too half-heartedly and more in a _“let’s check this out since it involves me in some way”_ -manner than _“I absolutely need to know”_. Even when he got those guys to attack her, she just wouldn’t kill. It infuriated him. So he killed those useless losers and in a more direct approach, decided it was time to show himself to her.

The fight was magnificent and it was nice to see how he measured up to her. She still looked down on him, had all the reason to do so, since even with his superior physique she still technically won. But he didn’t appreciate how she rejected him again. So he made a quip about killing Kokutou-kun, like he would ever do something unforgivable as that. It worked however and cost him his left arm. That **_hurt_**. But it also showed him that he was in the right. Because Ryougi-san really did belong to him. That short burst of killing intent made that clear. He **_needed_** her.

* * *

While retreating back home for the time being he was already imagining their next confrontation. Their next fight and Ryougi-san embracing herself. If not… well, there was always an alternative. He didn’t quite expect Kokutou-kun to be waiting for him at his apartment, but somehow it didn’t surprise him either. If anything it made him feel happy and warm. And somehow calmer than he had just been a second ago.

So he talked to Kokutou-kun like he used to do, no insanity in sight. It was nice. Kokutou-kun already knew what he had done ( _leaving his diary out in the open was probably not the smartest move, especially when it depicted all his crimes_ ) and yet he wasn’t judging him. Instead he seemed genuinely concerned for his wellbeing. Both mentally and about his missing arm. It made Lio’s heart flutter. But of course it wouldn’t last. Lio could feel himself decline. So he rejected Kokutou-kun’s plea to get help and shoved him away, requesting him to not get near him again, for his own wellbeing, and then left through the window.

* * *

And then Ryougi-san and he fought again. It was a bit of a shame about his greens, the effort he put into growing them only for them to get trampled, but oh well. Sacrifices for the greater good and all that. And then he was disarmed and Ryougi Shiki was kneeling above him, knife posed to strike him down. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. And he would have been happy with her stabbing him; it would still fulfill his goal of turning her over to the side she belonged to. **_And then she didn’t._**

Even when he was not there, Kokutou-kun was controlling Ryougi-san’s morals to such a degree, that even in this situation, even when he was trying to goad her into killing him, giving her an opening, she seemed to be physically incapable of bringing down the knife. Well, that just meant it was time for his alternative.

And how perfect she looked beneath him. Flushed from the drugs he put her under. Hands cuffed behind her head. Her kimono ripping under his teeth. Savouring every inch of her. Taking a bite. Yes, he would first **_enjoy_** and then **_devour_** her. Lio took a deep breath and admired the sight in front of him. How to proceed... Maybe take away some more of that fabric…

* * *

Just then a window broke somewhere in the building and Lio remembered that Kokutou-kun had always been a bleeding soul who wouldn’t listen to common sense. However, instead of feeling upset it gave him an idea. And what a great idea it is. Maybe he would be getting a partner after all.

Unlike that guy back in the alley on that day, Kokutou-kun was thick headed enough to not die from something like a hit to the head. How nice. He made sure to tell him how happy he was that he came to see him again. Of course the other was also stubborn, the knife to his leg being a necessity. And then the Bloodchip. To say that Lio didn’t enjoy kissing Kokutou-kun, even if it was for a practical reason, would be a lie.

And yet, the convincing didn’t work. Even when Lio pleaded with him, he wouldn’t change sides. Wouldn’t join him to be special together. And then he talked and talked and it made Lio just **_so angry_**. And then Kokutou-kun was lying on the ground, not moving, his glasses shattered on the side, and there was **_so much damn blood_**. And he didn’t mean to, and wasn’t that the important part? It just happened so it obviously wasn’t his fault. **_It wasn’t._**

_I’m so fucking sorry. I really, really didn’t want you to get hurt, least of all by me. I’m so, so sorry my old friend. I hope you don’t despise me, but that’s just wishful thinking. I hoped that when we met again, it would have been on better terms than this. If it means anything, I truly regret involving you. I’m sorry. Goodbye._

* * *

She bit her thumb of. She bit her freaking thumb of to escape the cuffs. Granted, it was her fake arm, but still. It made him giddy. Made him enter a high at the thought of this being the final showdown. Oh, she tried to ignore him again, but tossing the knife towards her with a mention of what happened to her moral pet did the trick.

She didn’t dodge any of his attacks, but he didn’t mind. He was **_too gone_** for that. So he just kept coming at her with his claws, kept cutting. Her arm, her shoulder, her tight. Strategic places to keep her from moving much, not that he was aware enough to realize the intelligence behind his instincts. Only the final blow was missing. In just a few seconds, the woman would be bleeding out on the floor, her jugular torn, and he would get to enjoy his ~~prize~~ meal.

And then a far away feeling of sharp pain and getting lighter and lighter. _Oh, I’m being cut up._ She is moving now and cutting. So she did have fight left? As he was seeing her glowing blue orbs in the corner of his vision, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It’s only natural that the stronger one wins, after all.

* * *

This is what he wanted, to die by that women’s hand. Ahh, how he wished he could remember her name. But everything was so far away and covered in a grey mist. And then there was a stabbing pain in his back and his chest and _oh, he remembered_. And he was truly happy.

And how pretty it was, though he wasn’t sure if he was referring to Ryougi-san’s grace in killing him or his death. Both were fine by him. And just as he was blacking out his senses flared up one last time and now that his head was **_clear_** for the first time in years, they finally took everything in.

_I’m glad I didn’t kill you, Kokutou-kun, I truly am…_

* * *

**_Nothingness embraced him and he gave himself up with a smile._ **


End file.
